


Josef and the Bartender

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Missing Scene, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef walked to a nearby pub, Jack's Place.  It had dead plants in the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josef and the Bartender

Josef and the bartender  
post Sleeping Beauty.

I don't own Moonlight. Wish I did.

 

Josef waited just inside his front door and watched Beth's taxi go one direction and Mick walk away the other. He was glad they both knew about Sara, but suddenly felt a rare bout of loneliness. Josef walked to a nearby pub, Jack's Place. It had dead plants in the window. "That's just how I feel," Josef thought. He walked inside the pub.

"You're Jack?" Josef asked the tall balding man behind the counter.

"Nah, man. Jack's dead."

Josef ordered a Bloody Mary but stayed at the counter.

"You need to talk?"

Josef shyly nodded.

"Anything different? Anything gone seriously wrong lately?"

"No, just going nowhere. Fifty years of the same old, same old"

"50? Uh huh. Maybe something physical."

Josef shakes his head. Vampires are dead, but physically healthy. "No, I've got my health."

"You're too young to have a mid-life crisis."

Josef choked on his drink and laughed. "I can't remember the last time I laughed. Thanks." He drained his drink and ordered another one.

Jacob took a long sober look at Josef in his expensive suit and $200 haircut. "Are you doing anything that doesn't involved looking out for #1? Unless you leave the world better off you're just a waste of DNA."

"Then I guess I'm a waste of DNA. I've spent my life doing whatever feels good. An eternity of what feels good doesn't feel so great after a while."

"We all have eternity," Jacob said quietly as he cleaned the already spotless counter. Josef raised his eyebrows in surprise and disbelief.

Jacob freshened Josef's drink and explained. "We all have a beginning and an end. So it doesn't matter how short if we do it right. In your case, it doesn't matter how long."

Images of Sara flooded Josef's mind as he nursed his Bloody Mary. Sara laughing. Sara loving him. Sara begging to be turned. "Sara got it right in her short time," Josef smiled. He handed Jacob a $100 bill and left the pub.


End file.
